1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-joint slider device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-joint slider device having two or more than two joints which can roll along a rail curved at a predetermined angle, easily.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the vehicle has a predetermined sized cabin formed therein for boarding of a driver and accompanying occupants therein, and cabin opening/closing doors are mounted to the vehicle body for opening/closing the cabin.
In general, in a case of a passenger vehicle, though the cabin opening/closing doors are rotatably mounted to the vehicle body with hinges, in a case of a van on which many people may board, the cabin opening/closing door opens/closes the cabin as the cabin opening/closing door slides forward/backward in the length direction of the vehicle.
While the sliding type opening/closing door of the van opens the cabin as the cabin opening/closing door moves backward in a length direction of the vehicle, the sliding type opening/closing door of the van closes the cabin as the cabin opening/closing door moves forward in the length direction of the vehicle. In order to open/close the cabin opening/closing door is in a sliding type, the slider device is required.
A related art slider device of a vehicle door is provided with an upper rail and a lower rail mounted to a vehicle body, and a center rail mounted to the cabin door for guiding movement of the cabin opening/closing door, and rollers mounted to the rails for rolling along the rails.
In the meantime, since the related art slider device of the cabin opening/closing door only has a linear rail extended in a length direction of the vehicle and a width direction of the cabin opening/closing door, and a linear slider only movable along the linear rail, the related art slider device has many limitations in view of mounting and operation of the cabin opening/closing door, and drawbacks, such as the opening/closing movement of the cabin opening/closing is not smooth.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.